


DEROS

by steinvor



Category: Hamburger Hill, Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, LRP, Vietnam War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: DEROS (Date Eligible for Return from Overseas)– дата окончания срока боевой командировки, применительно к Вьетнаму, фактически – «дембель» (THE  EYES  OF THE  EAGLE:  F  Company  LRPs  in Vietnam, 1968 by Gary A. Linderer)
Kudos: 1





	DEROS

**Author's Note:**

> 3/157 являются "десантниками" «Rakkasan», но Такео я сделала LRP

Он лежал на спине, на крыше элитного, но пустующего в этот ночной час, небоскреба, ощущая как медленными толчками выплескивается из его неподвижного тела кровь. Прямо из громадного выходного отверстия между лопатками.  
Он смотрел как медленно разгораются в небе звезды.  
В голове неотвязно вертелась мысль, о том, что все уже, там, внизу, наверное закончилось.  
Скоро заявятся Кранц и Тао, и остальные, а он тут истекают кровью, как недополучившая свой первый оргазм лишившаяся невинности девственница.  
По обыкновению, пронеслась рациональная мысль о том, что конкретно в этом случае коллегам придется использовать все имеющиеся при них, его, наверное, уже насквозь пропитались и испортились, индивидуальные перевязочные пакеты.  
Входное и выходное от этого необычного энергетического копья были почти что одинакового размера.  
Хаммеру будет наверняка интересно сравнить, его как-то располосовало сверху донизу китайской миной.  
При проникающем ранении чтобы заткнуть эту зияющую, словно скважина на Кольском полуострове, дыру надо обмотать рану каким-нибудь большим полиэтиленовым пакетом. Можно даже использовать припасенную в рюкзаке на всякий пожарный случай, термопленку.  
Как же он промахнулся с этой неожиданной и ставшей для него роковой внезапной атакой своего недооцененного противника!  
Прав был инструктор, внушавший им мысль о том, что недооценивать противника также смертельно, как и переоценивать.  
Такео пытался преодолеть возникшие было панические мысли, что он подвел сестру. Подвел инструктора из школы LRP, членов спецгруппы DA-5, да и обманул ожидания встреченных им сегодня детишек.  
Времени продумать и по памяти воспроизвести весь ход событий за несколько этих дней хватало, только в голове профессиональные действия SOP мешались с хаосом от нахлынувших эмоций.  
Ну, вот и пришел, как говорится, твой DEROS, хотя у него, как и у других членов DA, срока окончания службы в Союзе не было.  
Кому же придется переть на себе его (полу)мертвое тело? В органах ССО, или иначе говоря силах спецопераций оставление тел, улик, трупов, а также других материальных и психологических свидетельств, подтверждавших существования неких надмировых структур категорически не допускалось.  
Обычно он сам помогал переносить те или иные тяжести или грузы.  
Лидер в очень «горячей», прямо как сейчас у них, АО, просто так связывать себе руки, пусть даже ценным замкомандира группы, он же по совместительству, снайпер-разведчик не будет.  
Тао, вместе со своей аппаратурой его 76 кг из-за своей дрыщавости просто-напросто не потянет.  
Остаются либо мастер-сержант, либо это сложно вообразить, как же он будет физически соприкасаться с этим отбитым на всю его голову DINKY DAU, Акула-мать его-Шарком.  
Временами он забывался и ему чудилось, что он слышит шум лопастей приближающегося к их «горячей» PZ эвакуационного вертолета. Где-то на грани сна и яви Тао проводит еженедельный радиообмен. Сначала кодовый позывной, ALPHA MIKE ONE THIS IS ALPHA MIKE SIX DO YOU READ ME, OVER? Альфа Майк один, это Альфа Майк шесть, как слышно, приём?  
ALPHA MIKE SIX THIS IS ALPHA MIKE ONE, GO AHEAD, OVER! Альфа Майк шесть, это Альфа Майк один, слушаю тебя, приём!  
Иногда он и сам вступал в радиобеседы с базами огневой поддержки или с соседними подразделениями.  
"Let's unass this AO, goddammit".  
В голове целая увертюра в духе героических опер Рихарда Вагнера.  
Обрывки донесений, и утаенных от начальства (генерала «Блэкджека») деталей не официальной информации.  
Таблица соотношений, что куда вводить, вертикальные и боковые поправки, потом еще какие-то ехидные замечания от Шарка, недочитанный роман на тумбочке возле койки - классика, военный устав, служебные инструкции, Priority One, номенклатура используемого в армии и ССО оружия.  
Товарищ Крылов, это ему как-то предлагали поменять свое кодовое имя на более устрашающее, «русское». Нет, спасибо, он оставил свое кодовое имя, привязавшееся еще при первичной модификации.  
Такео, Number One, товарищ Крылов - Number Ten, плохо.  
Потом какие-то отвлекающие вопросы хакера про сестру, про детские хобби и увлечения…  
В окрестностях их городка была очень распространена сезонная охота на водоплавающих.  
Потом, ритмические аккорды CCR - "Run Through the Jungle".  
Кадры Вьетнамской кинохроники.  
Голосом Тао кто-то сообщает, что мы «ди-ди» и тут же, что наше местонахождение сейчас отчего-то «в глубокой заднице».  
Странно, а над самим Такео бескрайнее синее небо. Такое, что даже русскому князю под Аустерлицем и не снилось.  
Такое даже великий Лев Толстой наверняка бы достоверно не описал.  
Или это последствия обширной кровопотери и долго лежания на холодном камне?  
«Сейчас на счет «раз» я тебя переверну», деловито вещает над ухом хакер.  
От внезапной смены положения неприятные – если проникающее тяжелое ранение можно назвать «неприятной вещью» - ощущения вышибают из него весь дух, так что на несколько мгновений он кажется уже Killed In Action (KIA).  
Если я умру, то Тейра, наверное, очень огорчится.  
Он хочет открыть глаза, но внезапно ему кажется, что вокруг первозданная тьма и лишь где-то вдалеке ослепительный свет в сияющей слепой кишке туннеля.  
Выход или в Ад или в Рай.  
Но, наверное, из-за моей внезапной смерти кое-кто еще (Франц) невероятно расстроится.  
«Мы уже думали, что потеряли тебя, Ворчестер».

**Author's Note:**

> Есть такой фильм 1987 г. о войне во Вьетнаме.  
> https://club443.ru/arc/index.php?showtopic=148469
> 
> Автор: Манул, Сленг армии США http://forum.postapocalipsis.ru
> 
> http://www.vietvet.org/glossary.htm


End file.
